Late Night Thoughts
by Trelynne - The Story Teller
Summary: One late night on the base Tre is having troubles sleeping, and she starts to remember odd things. OC from TF RP maining just background information for those that I roleplay with on my OC


There was a sighed as Tre tilted back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling of her room. She glanced over at her converted bed, it was two king size beds pushed together. Because she had a couple of extra people that slept with her, she could see the blond heads poking out of the covers. She stood up and walked over to the bed, she knelt on it and leaned over the two small blonds and smiled as she kissed their foreheads. Dash and Storm had the most adorable holoforms she had ever run across, golden blond hair with bright blue eyes, they looked about 10-11, always showing off their dimples and just being sweethearts.

Her smile faltered as she thought about the Micros who she had known for some time now, more than half a year. Yeah okay that wasn't a lot of time, but for what she had been through, it felt like a hell of a lot longer than that. She looked over at the berths by her bed, the four Micros were currently in defrag so their chassis were on the berths, but the seeker twins had kept their holoforms activated so she could have them to snuggle with. They were really the only ones on the base that knew of her nightly nightmares. Never enough to wake her up and let her forget, just enough hinting at what had happened those four months she had been with the cons on that base. Flashing images from her memories, odd feelings of being watched, suddenly feeling hot or cold, or sharp pains from remembering the 'tests' that she had went through.

She shook her head and brushed some of Dash's hair away from his closed eyes and smiled, they had gone through worse than she had, but here they were strong as ever still going, still living on. She got off of the bed, walking back over to her desk she grabbed the leather bound journal that sat on top of it. She opened it and flipped through the pages the scent of Night-Blooming Jasmine came from the pages of the journal, Tre sadly smiled as she noticed the scent. It was slowly filling the room hauntingly. She leaned against her desk and closed her eyes. "Mother.."

Night-Blooming Jasmine had always been her mother's scent of choice, it was so intoxicating and heavenly at the same time it was so hard to forget it once you had take a small sniff of it. Her mother's beauty only added to it, her long wavy golden blond hair, stunning green eyes that seemed to hold so much. But that was the entire act she put on, like the rest of her family. Tre slowly opened her eyes, she looked down at the page she was on: 'Rule 06: Never Allow Your True Self To Be Seen, Always Play The Role That You Are Given And You Will Never Be Hurt.' Hand written, in cursive, in dark purple ink, on lilac colored paper that had been scented to smell like Night-Blooming Jasmine. Her mother's handbook for her, on everything that might come up in life.

She sighed and closed the journal, her family, was gone now. For little over half a year now, thanks to the cons.

But she couldn't say she ever really knew her family, could she? To her mother she was the fourth child after her twin older sisters and brother. Her sisters were the models, her brother was the classis businessman that became a big time CEO, and so her mother had her train to take over her legacy, to be become an Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics. Her mother had taken the gold three times before she had gotten hurt and forced to take up another profession. Which became acting and dancing.

Tre set the journal down, she glanced at the face down picture, and she sighed and propped it back up. It was a large picture that was of her whole family, her mother, father, two older sisters, one older brother, herself, her two younger brothers, and two younger sisters, all together in that picture, all in ball gowns or tuxes, hair do, make up, jewelry on. All of them smiling, the background was a dark sunset on a balcony with stars starting to appear in the blues purples and black of the darkening sky. That had been taken the a couple of days before they had left to go to this city… it was a farewell ball for the family since they would been gone for a long time on business. Who would have guessed that that was really their final farewells to most of the people that knew them? She still couldn't believe the irony of all of it!

Dead, killed by Decepticons when they were within ten minutes of Mission City, attacked for no reason at all. Her mother had been 47, her father had been 40, her older brother was 24, her older sisters had been 22, she was 15, her little brothers had been 11, and her little sisters had been 6. She shook her head; her little brothers and sisters hadn't been into the 'family's business'. No luckily for them they had died without the weight of the sin of knowing just what was behind the family name. Her older brother… wasn't on the jet, his fiancé had become ill so they didn't come along, but they disappeared within a week of the jet 'crash'.

And what had her father's profession been? He was military, the family had always assumed it was like his father, important military man, always gone, but always keeping in touch, you know: 'like father like son.' But no. He wasn't like his father; his father had been a lieutenant general for the Army at one time, having died in 1998 in the Operation Infinite Reach, part of the Gulf War. He was 49, and still in hella good shape to keep up with the young guns coming out of the academe. A plane failure, of all things, the plane went down and all of the crew and the soldiers on it died, all but six men, those six men had been shoved from the craft seconds before it started to fail, the LTG having 'some sort of weird feeling' one of the men reported later on that it was due to his odd feeling and attempt to get them off of the craft that had saved who it did.

Tre shook her head again, she was 15, it was 2009, it had been 11 years ago.. She had been four when her grandfather had died. But she knew the man, remembered his face, his scent, his presents. He had always been around when he could, always seem to keep the 'monsters' in the closet when he was around. He was one that had always disapproved of the actions of the family, always gone against the grain of the family and chosen to take his own path. Most if not all of his things had been left to her, because she was the only one in the family that would like them anyway. He had been born on Sunday April 16th 1950, and he had died Thursday August 20th 1998. Not even fifty, never acted like it, always was strong and kind… how had a man like her father have been born from a great man like her grandfather?

Michael Anthony Setrel had been at least in the Setrel history one of the greatest men, working his way high up to the rank of LTG, having died saving the lives of others, in the eyes of the six's the eyes of their families he was a hero for being able to send those men back to their families. Tre hissed softly as she thought about it. How could grandfather allowed father to become what he was?

Her father had been a member of S7, Sector Seven. **Sector Seven** is a secret American government agency, which deals with extraterrestrial technology and threats. For as long as she had been alive, Tre always remembered her father being 'hush hush' about his job. She clenched her fists tightly but that wasn't the worst part of all of it. Her father had given her a 'present' and what was this gift? A fragment of the All Spark from Mission City after the first battle, thanks to his position at S7 he was able to sneak a fragment without being noticed, it was to be used for a test. With Simmons approval, her father would just her as a test subject to see what might haven after exposure to it from a period of time. Simmons, even after the destruction of S7 had kept in touch with her father to track the results of the test.

Tre suddenly slammed her fist into the wall, her whole arm shaking, no, her whole body was trembling with rage, she had been nothing more than a test subject to that man! She pulled her fist back and examined the cuts along her knuckles from the wall; she sighed and shook her head. "The cons did something good by killing him, but… they also took some many innocent lives."

She glanced at the Micros and smiled, she had a real family now, she had the very protective Micros, her sisters, the Autobots.. and also someone she was growing to like every much. Life now, wasn't so bad.

She turned off her desk light, walking over to her bed and slipped under the covers, she snapped her fingers and the lights turned off. She slowly drifted off into another night of dreamless sleep. At least this time it didn't lead to the nightmares.


End file.
